The Long Lost Lover
by foureyesfreak27
Summary: -ON HOLD-


**The Long Lost Lover**

**By**: _foureyesfreak27/hush27_

*EDITED VERSION*

**Beta Reader**: The lovely** Ldrmas.** Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of La Corda D'oro.**

* * *

**Six years later…**

The crimson hair woman was waiting outside in front of the building, waiting for a little mischievous boy whom she loved so dearly.

It was a sunny afternoon as parents pick up their children from school. The air was perfectly cool and breezing for such a hot afternoon. Glancing around, she scanned the area to look for her young woman was starting to get worry; where in the world was her son?

She couldn't find him anywhere. She told him specifically where she would be to pick him up from school. Her heart was beating faster and faster as she thought of unhappy things that would've happen to her one and precious son.

She began to move from her current place but was halted by sudden tug behind her. She quickly turned around to find the boy she's been worrying frantically smiling up at her.

She sighed in relief

"Ken, don't ever scared me like that ever again!" The red headed woman scolded her son.

"But I just wanted to surprise you, Mommy." The six years-old said, giving her a toothy grin. He has light blue hair with golden eyes staring at his darling mother. His dimples shown as he smiles brightly.

The young woman sighed, "Just don't ever do that again you understand?"

The boy quickly nodded apprehensively. He knew not to get his mother in her bad mood.

"Let's just go home now."

"But I'm hungry Mommy!" The boy softly whined.

"Didn't I packed you lunch today?" The mother said, putting both of her hands upon her hips.

"Well, I ate all my lunches, but I'm still hungry." The young boy replied innocently as he rubbed his belly.

His mother just shook her head with disbelief. "Alright," she agreed, "I'll buy you some snacks, okay?" She smiled down to her son.

"Thank you, Momma!" Ken thanked as he smiled.

"I love you!" He screeched, launching himself off the sidewalk to embrace his mother.

The woman smiled gently.

The way he smiles reminded her of her last lover. He also had blue hair just like her son. His eyes resemble the honesty eyes her son has.

The boy is the exact replicate of him.

She knew all of those memories of them two are in the past, and will always stay in the past. This is now the present, she can't go back now. She survived six years without him. She forced herself to think that they both moved on, but one thing has kept their bond together and will always. That bond is their one and only precious son as he happily galloped his way right in front of her. She smiled, though they have something that they both shared and made, she knew that it's impossible to look back now.

The mother and son happily went their way to the café. As the boy ran ahead of his mother, he accidentally bumped into a tall fellow before he fell down. The young lad was alert that there was a child that was about to fall before him. The boy jolted slightly from the pain and the impact.

Seeing how much that must've hurt, the older lad helped the young boy up. Why in the world was he running around without supervision?

Where is his mother?

He glanced around, looking for a woman that could quite possibly be searching for her son, but he noticed no signs of any. He looked down at the boy. As he did he was surprise that the boy didn't cry. And though he jolted in pain, he didn't cry at all. He looked at the boy closely and examined him carefully. His features remind himself of how he had looked back when he was a child. It was truly interesting to see. Who's ever the father of this child might have a striking resemblance with him?

"Ken!" A frantic motherly voice suddenly cried out.

He swiftly turned around to find a young red head woman coming towards them, looking absolutely mortified.  
"Ken! What happened?" She asked in a worry tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, Mommy. I tripped and fell down." The kid meekly confessed. The young woman bent down and treated her son's injury. The young lad witnessed all of this. He stared at the young women with disbelief. He wondered if she remembered him, at all. He wanted to know but she didn't even look up nor flinch at him.

"I apologized for my son, please forgive him." She then bowed apologetically. The young lad opened his mouth to say something but the young woman and her son had already gone off. He stared at the two of them as they make their way to a nearby café. He stood in the same spot, without moving an inch of his muscle for about a minute. He couldn't believe what he had just seen.

Under his breath, he said the name of his long lost lover softly and so melancholy, as if it too good to be true.

"Kahoko."


End file.
